Reality In Big Doses
by Jacqueline Spicer
Summary: My first ever Simpsons fic. M for later chapter. Warnings and such in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm back! Again. I know, I know. I disappear for months on end. I'm sorry. This time RP has got my attention over at ani :3 But, I'am back! And though my updates might be long in between and in consistent, I'm still here.

This time, I present to you a Simpson's fanfic. Because I've been binge watching it like crazy and really can't find a Bart x Bob fanfiction I like. SO, that's my new obsession and I'am attempting to create my own! Yes, this will be a Bart x Sideshow Bob, eventually. Yes, I didn't time skip and age my Bart up. -Shrugs- But if you have a issue with it... LEAVE. I'm sick of people ignoring my warnings and leaving me comments, calling me names and even going as far to tell me to kill myself. Yes. I've been told to kill myself for a FAKE story in a FAKE scenario about a FAKE character in a FAKE show. Literally, just fucking leave.

Anyway, here it is. If you're okay with this pairing, go ahead read it. If not, well you've been properly warned above. :)

It's not the best writing, I know. But these meds I'm on kills my creativity.

 **Again... BART X SIDESHOW BOB. NO TIME SKIP. Pedophilia ahead.**

 **Also, Milhouse is gay and totally has the hots for Bart.**

* * *

Bart Simpson was a child with many problems... many. And it seemed to have all started on his first day of school those years ago. It was then that he realized he was an outcast, and his future was anything but bright. He wanted to learn, but there was no faith from the adults steering him and thus he had none either.

His only happiness... Krusty the Clown. And still, to this very day that is the one thing Bart considered to be his saving grace from a reality of where no one would notice if he wasn't there.

Bart sat on the couch, watching said show, Lisa quietly beside him. Marge was in the kitchen doing what Bart considered 'mom stuff'. Homer, well, he was still at Moe's.

Bart's mind was a void absence, until a particular commercial had come on, and a light bulb went off... a devious, little light bulb.

"Hey hey hey, kids! How would you like to meet me, Krusty the Clown, live and in person!" Krusty bellowed out through the tv, that ever joyful smile present on his face. Bart's attention was front and center, eyes locked on the screen, mouth a gap. "I would!"

"Well then, now you have the chance! For just a measly hundred dollars in chump change you can buy your ticket at thr venues listed below and have your own personal meeting with me, includes a picture and autograph, as well as a five minute conversation each, to ask anything and everything! And if that wasn't good enough, I'll personally pick one lucky kid to star in my next episode! Limited time while supplies last."

Bart let a gasp out as the commercial had ended, turning to Lisa and grabbing her by the shoulders. "We have to go!" He exclaimed as he shook her.

Lisa pushed him back with force. "Get a hold of yourself! Mom and dad will never pay that kind of money for a ticket, let alone two! I'm afraid it's another harsh fact of life."

Bart blinked as he looked at her for a bit, then shook his head. "But they must! It's an event no child can miss!" He exclaimed once again and then smirked. "They cant say no to me... just watch." He scooted off of the couch and made his way into the kitchen. "Mom, mom!" He tugged on her blinding green dress.

Marge looked down from washing the dishes. "What is it, sweetie?" She asked, half expecting it to be of some silly fight between him and Lisa.

"Krusty is having an event where kids can meet him and get a picture with him autographed and even get five minutes to talk to him! Five minutes, that's like a bazillion! I could be a star!" He gasped, not pausing once to take a breath. "So can I go?! Please please please!" He put his hands together and smiled up innocently at her.

Marge gave it some thought. "Oh, I don't know hunny..."

"Cmon mom, please... It'd be the most important moment of my life! And it's only a hundred dollars per ticket... That's not much."

"Well... in that case, I gu-a hundred dollars?!" Marge practicality screamed. "I'm sorry but no... That's too much... for him..." She muttered the last under her breath.

Bart's smile quickly turned to a frown. "Awe, please... it could be my birthday and Christmas combined for the next few years. I swear, I won't ask for anything else! I'll even do anything you ask me to, chores, homework, anything to see Krusty!" He begged, clawing at her dress.

Marge grabbed it out of his grasp and growled softly. "No and that's final. We don't have the money for that kind of thing."

Bart sighed of disappointment and sadly walked out of the room, back into the living room. Lisa looked to him and could tell by his expression what had just happened... that and she could over hear his dramatic act. "Oh Bart... I told you." She said with the utmost sympathy.

"My life is over Lis... there's nothing else left. That was a one shot chance at the best moment of my life and it's gone."

"Well, you could do jobs for the neighborhood and earn the money... you can mow lawns, deliver papers... walk other people's dogs. That way you can earn your own money." Lisa suggested, but to Bart, that was easier said than done. A lot easier.

"Oh.. I wish I could but I don't exactly have a good reputation around here... no one would trust me to do any of those things..." he turned and began his way to his room before Lisa could say anymore. He plopped down on his bed, face first into his pillow. He groaned with disappointment.

Krusty was his idol, his hero... Practically a God to him and he wanted more than anything to meet him. "This sucks" he muttered into his pillow. He knew that asking Homer when he came home would do no good... He would only turn to Marge for an answer.

Bart stayed up in that room for hours, at least, and to no surprise, no one had come to check on him... No one but Homer, of who didn't put any effort into actually talking to him... The young boy sighed, eyes locked on the wall infront of him. He was now laying on his side, contemplating life and it's meaning. Was there ever going to be his moment of happiness? Probably not.

He shook his head slightly, and crawled under the covers. He turned off his Krusty the Clown lamp and clutched his blanket close to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he attempted to sleep. A night that would result in restlessness and useless dreams of meeting Krusty.

* * *

If ya like it and you're a freak like me and wanna read more, drop a comment below! Show your support.

Also, if any of my One Piece fans read this, ya'll got a new Ace x Smoker fanfic coming up! ;3


	2. Chapter 2

This story is kind of going slow at the moment. It will for the following few chapters. Also to mention, this takes place before any of that stuff about Bart appearing on Krusty's show or where he exposes Sideshow Bob for getting Krusty arrested.

* * *

The following day, Bart went on as usual at school. He hid his emotions as he often did with jokes and pranks on his fellow class mates and more so on his teachers and poor Principle Skinner. At lunch, he barely touched his food however, and today was pizza day... Pizza day! One of his favorites.

"Bart, are you okay?" Milhouse's stuffy voice rang beside him. Bart side glanced at him and shrugged. "Yeah... Just... My parents won't buy me a ticket to go meet Krusty. Kinda bummed about it but what can ya do. Life's always gonna bite ya in the ass."

"I guess." Milhouse took a bite of his slice of pizza, making sure to properly chew before swallowing. A moment passed with silence before Milhouses' eyes widened and he turned back to Bart. "Come to think of it... My father bought me a ticket... And I'm not a fan of Krusty like you are, you can have it... If ya know... You want it..." He muttered.

Bart perked up, blinking rapidly with his mouth agape. "...Are you serious?! Milhouse, I could kiss ya right now!"

"Oh... Um..." The blue haired boy looked down, a light blush tinting his cheeks. "If you insist."

Bart cocked a brow. "Ehh, no! It's just a figure of speech..." He grumbled. The both of them rubbed the back of their heads nervously until Bart was the one to break the silence. "But I mean I would like to have it, if you don't care."

With slight disappointment, Milhouse sighed and offered a soft smile. "Wouldn't mind at all... Anything to see my 'best' friend happy."

Bart grinned, heart beating fast for the first time since he first saw the commercial. "This is going to be amazing! I will never forget it! For your generosity my friend, I'll take your beatings from the bullies for a week."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. You don't owe me or anything, I wasn't gonna go anyway and it's better to give it to you than to just throw it away."

Bart nodded and leaned in to give his friend a hug. Afterwards he returned to his lunch, happily munching away at it as he thought of all the questions he was going to ask Krusty when he got to meet him.

All throughout class Bart was as absent minded as ever, day dreaming about his big moment! Not only meeting his idol but, he knew without a doubt that he would earn that spot in an upcoming episode. There was no way Krusty could resist his jokes! He would have the entire audience laughing... Oh, his sweet, sweet moment of fame. Maybe then, people would learn to appreciate him and not just see him as some failure.

He sighed happily, head resting on his hand. Life was finally looking up for him. Bart didn't even consider the fact that Lisa wouldn't be able to go... Perhaps she could try those things she suggested to him... Those... 'jobs'.

Milhouse watched him, frowning slightly. He was caught between feeling elated for his friend and feeling a tinge of jealousy that Bart's happiness only resonated with some person on tv. He heaved a heavy sigh. What was so great about Krusty anyway? All he could do was make kids laugh... Be cool... etc, etc.

"Ohhh. It's hopeless." He muttered to himself as he face slammed his desk. "I'm just a loser..."

Bart nor anyone in the room even gave him a glance.

Milhouse went home that day, feeling like Bart did so often... An invincible presence in this world, barely even gaining the attention of the boy he admired and loved so. Perhaps that's why his feelings went so deep for Bart. He understood him on every level.

Milhouse scribbled away at his diary, his only savior. The one thing he could talk to, and not be judged by. His gaze went to the nightstand now and then that safely held the very ticket promised to Bart. He was suppose to give it to Bart tomorrow, however Bart had asked him to hold it until the day of the event. Bart trusted him not to lose it... And lose it he shall not!

Milhouse's brows furrowed with determination. He would protect that ticket with his life. That little piece of paper was perhaps the start of something bigger, something he had longed for. His little piece of hope.

Bart returned home, giddy with delight however when his parents asked, he didn't tell them. Not yet. They weren't allowed to ruin his happiness with some stupid reason as to why he couldn't go, or use it as a form of punishment if he did something bad, because of course he WOULD do something bad. He was Bart Simpson after all and he had a reputation to uphold.

He glanced over to the side, only to see Lisa standing in his doorway smiling. "What?" He cocked a brow.

"I know why you're so happy..." Lisa trailed off.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Bart retorted.

Lisa crossed her arms. "You got that ticket." She said firmly. Bart's eyes widened slightly. "But how?" she questioned again.

"It doesn't matter, just don't tell mom or dad."

Lisa uncrossed her arms and thought about it for a moment. "Hmmm. Only if you'll be nice to me."

Bart gasped. "But that's impossible!"

"You will, or I will tell mom and dad."

Bart sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no choice. "Fine..." If it meant seeing Krusty, it was worth it.

Lisa grinned. "This is gonna be interesting..." She muttered as she walked away.

* * *

Again, if ya like it, leave a review. This chapter was just sorta getting into how Milhouse feels about Bart.


End file.
